Through the Porsche Window
by scarletraika
Summary: Bus berhenti sejenak selama tiga puluh detik karena sebuah zebra-cross, Sasuke menoleh dan pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah jendela mobil. 'He is very breath-taking...'


**Do not own. K Masashi, Wolfgang Mozart.**

Menunggu adalah hal pertama yang paling Sasuke benci di dunia ini. Disusul oleh kebohongan di tempat kedua. Dan orang yang terlalu banyak bicara di tempat ketiga.

Tapi jangan berpikir bahwa daftar itu berhenti sampai di situ. Sederet hal – hal lainnya, dari hal yang besar sampai yang remeh, masih memenuhi _list_ panjang milik Sang Uchiha muda.

Daftar kebencian itu terlihat tidak seimbang dengan lawannya. Mengingat bahwa sedikit sekali hal yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum. Bah. Jangankan tersenyum. Bahkan membuatnya merasa senang saja… _percayalah sayang, sangat sulit_.

Seleranya yang terlampau tinggi. Egonya yang terlampau tinggi. Sifatnya yang mudah tersinggung dan marah. Perfeksionisnya. _Et cetera_.

Seperti yang bisa dilihat sekarang; ia berdiri di sebuah halte dengan kerutan jelek penuh kekesalan di kening putihnya, juga bibirnya yang terlihat sangat tipis karena ia katupkan rapat – rapat. Buku – buku jarinya yang memutih karena menggenggam tali tas ranselnya jauh terlalu erat. _Where's the damn bus!_

Sasuke sudah nyaris bersumpah akan membunuh supir bus itu (padahal ia juga tahu benar bahwa supir itu sama sekali tidak salah—ia sendiri yang tertinggal bus beberapa waktu lalu, sehingga memaksanya menunggu agak lama lagi), ketika tiba – tiba sebuah kendaraan panjang berwarna cokelat berhenti tepat di depannya dengan suara mendesis. Tulisan dari _sticker - sticker_ tak jelas memenuhi kedua sisi sampingnya.

Sasuke menghela napas. Pasti nanti hanya akan telat sepuluh – dua puluh menit, semoga profesornya yang galak itu tidak membatalkan perjanjian mereka. Ia harus menyerahkan skripsi itu sore ini. Harus.

Secepat kilat, Sasuke naik. Pemuda berambut hitam itu bahkan melompati dua tangga sekaligus—_thank God_ sudah memberinya tubuh yang tinggi. Kemudian tangan kanannya segera meraih tiket putih yang keluar dari mesin di samping pintu masuk secara otomatis.

Bus itu tidak terlalu penuh—_syukurlah_, Sasuke segera mengambil tempat duduk yang paling dekat dengan pintu keluar. Setelah mencocokkan nomor tiketnya dengan deretan nomor pada panel di sebelah supir—ia dapat nomor sepuluh—Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah iPod hitam dari dalam tas ranselnya.

Semua akan berjalan seperti yang telah direncanakannya—_tenang saja_. Lagi pula ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, mahasiswa yang paling dipuja oleh para dosen. Apa hal terburuk yang akan terjadi? Sasuke memang hampir tidak pernah terlambat dalam hal apa pun—bahkan ia biasanya malah hadir lebih awal. Satu kesalahan kecil memang bukan hal yang bagus, tapi itu tidak akan terlalu merusak, 'kan?

Lagi pula, yah… mungkin profesor itu galak, tapi Sasuke adalah murid favoritnya—pemuda itu mendengus pelan.

Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan sepasang _headset_ dan memasangnya di kedua telinga seraya mulai menyalakan iPod hitamnya. Musik klasik adalah salah satu dari sedikit hal yang dapat membuatnya senang—dan bahkan tersenyum. Mereka menempati posisi yang kedua—karena posisi yang pertama jelas sudah direbut oleh Uchiha Mikoto (segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ibu terkasihnya itu adalah kelemahan Sasuke).

Sementara di tempat ketiga; kamar tidurnya yang bersih dan tenang. _Absolutely_. Sudah bisa ditebak.

Lima menit telah berlalu ketika bus yang ia naiki tiba – tiba melambat, Sasuke mengintip jendela depan dan mendapati bahwa mereka tengah _mengalah_ untuk segerombolan manusia yang mau menyebrangi sebuah _zebra-cross_. Pemuda berkemeja putih itu menghela napas dan melemparkan pandangannya ke jendela di samping kanannya. Puluhan mobil berbeda warna tampak berjejer ke belakang, terus berbaris entah sampai ke mana.

Tiba – tiba sebuah pertanyaan terbersit—_kira – kira kapan Fugaku akan memberi putra bungsunya itu sebuah mobil?_

Kriterianya yang biasa saja; tak perlu terlalu besar atau terlalu mewah. Yang penting ia jadi tidak perlu mengejar dan menunggu bus di halte setiap hari. Bahkan mobil bekas pun akan Sasuke terima—_asalkan warnanya tidak norak._

_Sigh_.

Sasuke menurunkan pandangannya sedikit ke bawah. Ah, lihat. Sebuah Porsche berwarna _silver_. Itu agak sedikit luar biasa—Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanpa sadar. Coba lihat betapa mengkilat catnya itu, di bawah sinar terik matahari musim panas. Ia bersumpah akan tersenyum untuk Ayahnya dari hati yang terdalam jika beliau menghadiahi dirinya sebuah Porsche.

Atau Lamborghini hitam. Atau sebuah Ferrari.

Ha. Uang bukan masalah untuk seorang Uchiha—_semua orang tahu itu 'kan?_ Fugaku saja yang memutuskan untuk tidak memberi kemewahan pada anak – anaknya. Terkadang—atau sering kali, sikap bijak pria tegas itu membuat Uchiha Sasuke kesal. Sang Ayah menyuruhnya naik bus ke mana pun—padahal ia _bisa_ memiliki kendaraan pribadi yang mewah. Bisa dilihat? Uchiha Itachi saja sudah mendapatkan fasilitas itu—ah - ahem, pada usia dua puluh dua tahun.

Yah, ternyata itu wajar—jika dipikir lebih lanjut. Usia Sasuke baru menginjak angka sembilan belas bulan April yang lalu.

Mungkin jika beruntung, ia bisa mendapat sebuah mobil pribadi dua tahun lagi.

Sasuke mendengus dan pandangannya jatuh sedikit lebih ke bawah. Ke kursi penumpang di sebelah kursi kemudi… _w – wait. What on earth_.

Sebuah pemandangan yang mampu membuat jantungnya lupa untuk berdetak. Ah.

_The heart skips a beat_—klise.

Tapi itu _nyata_ bisa terjadi. Dan kini ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya ketika seseorang bilang kakinya tak lagi berpijak di sebuah tempat. Kedua matanya sedikit melebar. Ia merasa… seperti seluruh dunia _menghilang_…

Ulang lagi kata itu. Klise.

Tapi—_who'd give a damn?_ Di saat ia merasa seseorang mengambil seluruh napasnya.

Sosok itu—sungguh terdengar seperti diskripsi random: sosok ini; sosok itu; sosok tersebut—memejamkan kedua matanya. Nah. Bukan sesuatu yang luar biasa.

Wajah kecokelatannya tenang (ia sesungguhnya tampak seperti tertidur), menghadap langit – langit. Dan sebuah _headset _putih besar melingkar di kepalanya, dari telinga sampai telinga—yang Sasuke yakin, benda itu benar – benar sukses menutup pendengaran pemuda tersebut.

Kemudian… (_oh_ _God, how – shit, fuck_) helaian pirang berantakan yang tampak halus itu (lucu, bukan? Sasuke bahkan belum pernah menyentuhnya), garis – garis halus di masing – masing pipi (_what the hell is that, anyway_?) dan juga bibir merah muda yang setengah terbuka (bagaimana rasanya ya? Jika ia menyentuh bibir itu)—yang membuat Sasuke yakin bahwa pemuda itu tidak tidur. Karena pemuda pirang itu berkomat – kamit. Seperti tengah berbicara… atau menggumam…

…atau juga melirihkan sebuah nada—_ingin rasanya ia mendengar suara pemuda itu…_

_Mm?_—sebuah tarikan napas.

Sasuke tidak memiliki kekasih. Sasuke jarang merasa tertarik pada wanita. Dan Sasuke tak pernah tertarik pada pria—_hell, he was freaking sure he's not into guys, he is not gay!_

Jadi—

_Jadi… kenapa kau begitu terpesona?—_sebuah suara yang sangat mengganggu bergema di kepala Sasuke. Dan Sasuke merasa akan memutar bola matanya, ia bahkan tak perlu berpikir untuk menjawab—_well, why shouldn't I? He is very breath-taking_.

Begitu. Be – begitukah?

_So, he is very breath-taking_—suara itu kembali bergema, dan sedetik kemudian—_but he is a damn fuckin' guy!_

Dan… Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya— _indeed_.

Suara itu akhirnya menyerah… dan Sasuke kembali membiarkan dirinya termenung, menatap Si Pirang di dalam Porshe.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Waktu rasanya berjalan lambat. Padahal kenyataannya _timer_ untuk penyebrang _zebra-cross_ itu hanya memberi waktu tiga puluh detik. Hanya setengah menit—

—sebelum bus yang tengah Sasuke naiki kembali berjalan. Dan Porsche mengkilap itu juga kembali berjalan.

Lalu mereka berpisah. Entah kapan atau bagaimana akan bertemu lagi—kemungkinan terjadinya hal itu hanya kurang dari dua persen.

Sasuke tak berani mengedipkan matanya sekali pun. Dan bahkan jika ia sadar bahwa dirinya saat ini bersikap sangat aneh, bodoh, konyol, dan gila—ia tetap tidak akan mau mengalihkan pandangannya. Lihat bagaimana seorang pemuda pirang tak dikenal di balik kaca mewah Porsche membuat Sasuke terpana?

_He is very breath-taking. Dia pasti bukan manusia._

…_ten seconds to go_—dan Sonata in C Major, K. 545 di dalam iPod Sasuke terus mengalun.

_Bagaimana bisa…?_

**Fin**

Gaje, I knew. Kayaknya saya bakal bikin sekuelnya.

Review?


End file.
